


Como lobos.

by ThisIsTheWitchingHour



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BAMF Jon Snow, Canonical Character Death, Dark Fantasy, Dark Jon Snow, Dark Magic, F/M, House Stark, Incest, Incest Kink, Jealous Jon Snow, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Prophecy, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, Sibling Incest, Sinners, Warg Jon Snow, dark characters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheWitchingHour/pseuds/ThisIsTheWitchingHour
Summary: Jon Snow es un personaje oscuro en esta historia, ha hecho cosas que no están bien y él lo sabe, no trata de ocultarlas sin embargo no las confiesa.House Stark tiene sus secretos.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

**Tormund Giantsbane.**

-Mi nombre es Jon Snow.

El hombre salvaje clavó sus ojos en el hombre, realmente un niño lindo de hombros anchos, rasgos de alcurnia, cabello negro cómo la capa ondeando en sus talones. Todo él gritaba "¡Cuervo!", y no podía evitar sentir un cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos por tomar un hacha e incrustarla en el pecho del enemigo, allí mismo en la carpa de Mance.

Tormund lo había observado muchas veces desde que lo había conocido. El niño lindo había ingresado al campamento de Mance con su llamativa capa negra ondeando en sus talones, ganándose todo tipo de miradas. Ninguna buena.

El niño tenía las bolas suficientes para ir e ingresar entre el enemigo, y dirigirse al líder con esa mirada que lo veía todo y a la vez nada. Su gente no confiaba, ciertamente Mance tampoco, un cambiacapas conoce a otro cambiacapas. El joven estaba asustado, pero la valentía le ganaba cada vez.

Jon Snow no solamente resultó ser un cambiacapas, también un cambiapieles, la bestia que lo seguía como una sombra era tan silenciosa como él, tan blanco como su apellido. El huargo muy pocas veces abandonaba su lado.

-Debes cuidarte de él.- Advirtió Tormund a Ygritte tomándola por el antebrazo.

-Él me secuestro, Tormund.- Replicó Ygritte.- Conoces la tradición de luna llena, él me alejó de mi gente. Tiene que reclamarme, él es uno de nosotros ahora, solo que no lo sabe.

Los ojos azul grisáceo de la salvaje lo miraron, llenos de ingenuidad. Ella apretó los labios y con una fuerte sacudida siguió al muchacho, la melena rebelde y enmarañada del color del fuego sacudiéndose en el viento. Tormund negó con tristeza, una pelirroja cómo ella nacía con suerte, esperaba que le sirviera si lo que ella quería era que ese hombre fuese suyo.

-¿Te gustan las canciones, Jon Snow? - Tormund se inclinó colocando los codos en las rodillas. Buscando la mirada del muchacho. Jon salió de sus pensamientos, y lo miró con esos ojos grises.

-Aye.

-¿Cantas? - preguntó Ygritte al lado del muchacho.

De repente el rostro de muchacho se endureció, su ceño se profundizó y una expresión tormentosa caló su rostro. Su lindo rostro palideció, y casi pareció temblar por el frío.

-No.- respondió entre dientes.

-Yo cantare entonces.- Dijo Ygritte dándole un juguetón empujón hombro a hombro. Ella no era tonta, ignoró lo que veía porque así quería. El salvaje no. Un líder jamás ignora. Y menos un salvaje.

La mujer cantó con voz ronca, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Jon Snow la miró, e incluso la escuchó, y la sintió. No le importó que la pelirroja usara pantalones de piel de animal en vez de vestidos de seda, que tuviera una mata de pelos en vez de una cabellera atendida, que sus ojos estuviesen separados y su dentadura no fuese perfecta. Ygritte la salvaje es una belleza entre mujeres libres, y por primera vez el norteño o sureño más allá del muro, cómo ellos lo veían, pareció notarlo.

Tormund es un hombre experimentado, había estado con toda mujer que quería y conocía la perdida lo suficiente para saber cuando los fantasmas persiguen un alma.

-Tú me secuestraste.- Insistió la salvaje una mañana.

-No lo hice.- Gruñó el pelinegro, sin voltear a mirarla.

-Lo hiciste.- La pelirroja acarreó el caballo hacía la yegua de cuervo. Y se inclinó para murmurar.- Me tomaste, Jon Snow. Cuando me tenías contra esa piedra con tu espada contra mi garganta creí que también te enterrarías en mí. Pero no lo hiciste.- La seducción se escurrió entre los labios de la salvaje.- Cuando te conté la historia también creí que lo harías, y espere. Ya canté para ti, y Mance lo sabe. Te deseo, y tú me deseas. No hay nada de malo en eso, hagamos lo que todos creen que hacemos.

El salvaje no insistió en hacerse notar. Y tampoco abrió la boca respecto a lo que había escuchado, y con una muy dulce amenaza, sus hermanos salvajes tampoco. Aunque ellos gustaban del cuervo igual que la mayoría.

La noche de ese comentario el cambiacapas miró a la salvaje, la determinación bailó en sus ojos y finalmente sus acciones no se sintieron como deber. La pelirroja se metió en su capa una vez más. La mujer se subió a horcadas sobre el hombre.

-¿Eres virgen, Snow? - Susurró. Su voz se escuchó fuerte en la plenitud del silencio y la noche.

Los dos salvajes que también los acompañan miraron a Tormund, levantando la cabeza debajo de sus capas, con sonrisas brillando en la oscuridad. El salvaje se llevo el dedo a los labios, ellos se miraron, luego de un momento largo, asintieron. No se movieron con miedo de espantar al cuervo de la mujer salvaje.

-No lo soy.- Murmuró el muchacho.

Los sonidos de carne golpeando, las risitas, y gemidos inundaron la noche. La primera de las siguientes. El camino se hizo largo con cada reposo que hacían. Por suerte no se encontraron otros puntos de vigía de cuervos ni vieron cadáveres de capas negras. No espectros o gato-sombras.

Follaron cómo conejos después de aquella noche, cada día y noche, fácilmente tres veces antes de partir y cinco antes de dormir. Ni el lobo estaba cerca para dormir con su amo cuando la mujer libre ocupa su lugar, él observa, con esos sangrientos ojos rojos cómo dos estrellas en la oscuridad del bosque.

El cuervo cambió, su risa se volvió más ligera y el brillo en su mirada más natural, la lucha de Ygritte no duró demasiado pero había ganado la batalla, y lo sabía cuando sonreía junto a él. Rostro lindo o cómo sea, la salvaje estaba hipnotizada.

Tormund vio un futuro. Su gente no era de leyes u votos, pero una palabra bastaría para casarlos si el cuervo decidía pasar el resto de su vida con ellos como hacía creer. Jon Snow había cumplido con la primera parte, "ser dos personas y un solo corazón." Ygritte ya se creía una mujer reclamada por la costumbre salvaje, y el cuervo demostró ser un macho de valía para proteger a sus seres queridos.

Un encamamiento, como decían los sureños, sería el cierre del encuentro entre ambos jóvenes en el muro.

Y al ritmo que seguían follando, si seguían así unos meses más, el muchacho tendría un cachorro creciendo en la panza de la salvaje; su gente lo odiaría tanto; por romper el celibato, tomar una mujer, y ser padre; sumándole, un cambiacapa, y un traidor. La muerte estaría esperándole más allá, en la oscura Guardia Nocturna.

La lucha interna lo destruía en pedazos. Había traicionado a sus hermanos, asesinado al Comandante con la misma espada que Lord Mormont le había obsequiado, una auténtica espada Valyria manchada de sangre de cuervo. Y ahora tenía un deber con el pueblo libre, e Ygritte como su mujer en el segundo que se introdujo en ella.

¿Jon se llevaría a Ygritte a sus extravagantes castillos, la sentaría en la mesa familiar con los señores y señoras, y haría sus votos de matrimonio a sus dioses de la naturaleza? ¿La llenaría de lujos, y le daría tantos bastardos como ella quisiera? ¿Él los querría?

¿O el cuervo es leal a su nido?

-¿Quién es ella? - Preguntó finalmente Tormund mirando detenidamente como el hielo del Muro se derrite lentamente frente a sus ojos.

El fuego que ilumina el rostro de Jon crea sombra en sus rasgos. El cuervo miró sobre su hombro la figura menuda de la salvaje, durmiendo profundamente a su lado luego de una larga sesión de entrega bajo las estrellas.

-Está durmiendo. No nos oirá.- Dice el pelirrojo.

El joven mira a la hembra por largo rato, con sus oscuros ojos grises atormentados, perturbados. Él estira la mano enguantada, y envuelve un rebelde rizo naranjo en su dedo, observando el contraste de la negrura y el fuego en su cabello, y frota el pulgar contra el mechón, como si pudiera arrancar el color de él.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - Preguntó Jon, y si estaba triste cómo su rostro parecía mostrar. No se escuchó así.

-A veces murmuras un nombre de mujer entre sueños.

Los ojos grises se abren de par en par y lo miran con incredulidad. Sus hombros y espalda se tensan.

-¿Ygritte...? - Jon traga el nudo de su garganta cuando el salvaje niega, parece casi aliviado.

-Entonces... ¿Alysa?

El joven cierra los ojos con una expresión de dolor, el ceño fuertemente fruncido, humo blanco sale de su boca cuando suspira, proveniente de una herida no correctamente sanada. El mero nombre explota emociones dentro del joven que sorprenden al salvaje, y la bestia de ojos rojos aparece. Tormund conocía suficiente cambiapieles para saber que estaba sucediendo allí. El huargo empuja su enorme cabeza felpuda e inmaculada contra el puño apretado de su amo.

-¿Ella proviene más allá del muro, cierto? ¿Está viva? ¿Esa llamada "doncellez" es tuya, Jon Snow? ¿Eres suyo, y ella te pertenece?

El silencio promulgó.

-Sí.

-Entonces no se lo diremos.- Señaló a la hembra a su lado. Jon frunció el ceño.- Aye, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Si decidiste entregarte a Ygritte, aunque no se puede entregar algo que ya ha sido dado, eso solo significa que tu dama sureña ya tampoco es tuya.

Un golpe en el estomago hubiera dolido menos, intuyó. El rostro se agrietó de dolor y el cuervo semi salvaje se levantó, partiendo pero no lejos, lo suficiente para camuflar sus emociones en su soledad. Tormund se relajó en su capa para dormir, aunque no orgulloso, sino satisfecho con haber tenido la razón.

Desearía conocer a la mujer con tal poder de debilitar tanto a un hombre, pensó.

Una mujer de valía, y por lo que había observado, y buen observador podía llegar a ser; debía ser una mujer de dulces palabras y tacto aún más dulce para hacer a Jon saltar al toque de otra como si le doliera la piel; una mujer que le haría cantar y tal vez bailar para o con ella, para jamás desear hacerlo con otra; sin cabello besado por el fuego u ojos grisáceos. Jon buscaba mucho en ello, sin encontrar; una dama con piel de guerrera tendría a cualquier hombre rasgando fuera de su piel, pero lo mantendría inmóvil de ir por ella y montarla sobre un hombro. Una hermosa mujer y arrebatada mantiene muerto a un vivo, pensó Giantsbane. Él no diría nada. Un hombre que conoce el dolor, sabe reconocer a otro.

El cuervo revela sus alas debajo de la máscara de piel.

El cuervo vuela a su hogar.

Y la guerra es sentenciada.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2.**

**Melisandre de Asshai.**

La sacerdotisa roja encendió su fuego. Las llamas bailaron proyectando sombras en las paredes de su cámara, ella se inclinó hacia la flama tan cerca que sintió los dedos calientes contra su nariz, sus mejillas, labios y barbilla cómo las caricias de un amante.

Los gritos en el patio y los sonidos de la masacre llenan la noche, enervan a la Sacerdotisa Roja. ¿Muerto? El niño no puede morir, ella había visto fragmentos que bien podrían pasar en el futuro de su vida. Si solo el chico hubiera escuchado. Pero nunca escuchó una sola palabra de lo que sus fuegos tenían que decir.

Él decidió no oírla cuando pasaron los días y la doncella nunca arribó, era el error más grave de Melissandre desde la llegada de Alys Karstark; no era la hermanita del Comandante.

Encendió sus fuegos con un chasquido de sus finos dedos en un esfuerzo por prever el futuro próximo por un destello de luz y esperanza en la Guardia Nocturna. Cualquier cosa que le diga que todos estarían vivos para el final de una noche tan terrible.

Ella cayó de rodillas frente a la chimenea, y oró por una señal. Ella oró y le pidió a R'hllor que le mostrara, que le diera visión, que le diera ojos un paso adelante de todos y de todo. Que le diera un propósito para actuar pero solamente miró una niña con una corona de rosas azules con los muslos sangrantes y el vientre crecido con grietas rojas y pechos llenos leche; vio a un hombre alto y encapuchado acunando dos bultos contra su pecho, cabalgando sobre un semental decapitado sobre un río de rubíes; las sombras de los niños se transforman en lobos mientras corren alrededor de un viejo arciano del tamaño de un castillo, el rostro solemne los observa sacudiendo sus brazos rojos mandando a volar cuervos; notó a una hermosa mujer de corto cabello platinado navegando en un mar de fuego; captó a una mujer con una mata de pelo negro precioso, con rasgos familiares en su barbilla, labios, nariz y ojos, del pecho le brota una espada llena de luz y fuego, pero ella no muere, porque no arde, entre sus dedos se escurre la nieve, cae sobre su vientre y se derrite entre sus muslos.

La imagen cambio; solo cuchillos en la noche, sangre y traición, nieve manchada de sangre. Una pira funeraria. Una sola espada brillando, una armadura hecha de hielo.

Un aullido la arrancó fuera de la visión. La sacerdotisa descubrió el cuarto parcialmente iluminado, mirando sobre su hombro descubrió que el cielo se teñía de rosa y gris. Amanecer. Un nuevo día. El lobo solitario que nunca hace ruido aulló roncamente después de vengar la muerte de su amo.

-Fantasma...- dijo la sacerdotisa sin aire.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente haciendo a la reina y la princesa saltar en la esquina de la recámara. Melisandre había olvidado que no estaba sola, y se puso de pie cuando escuchó el grito de la niñita. El rostro de Satín apareció, y Shireen rompió en llanto al ver la sangre bajando por su rostro desde el corte sobre una ceja, lo más impactante era el ojo hinchado casi completamente cerrado y el labio partido, morado y rojo oscuro. El mayordomo de Jon Snow estaba vivo, y a la vista no gravemente herido. Él se inclinó forzosamente ante las mujeres.

\- Me alegra saber que están bien, mis señoras.- Gimió Satín, reincorporándose.

-¿Qué noticias traes? - Preguntó la reina de inmediato.

-El Lord Comandante, Jon Snow, está muerto. Traición, mi señora. Asesinado por sus propios hombres. Los salvajes se rebelaron y ahora hay muy pocos hombres de la Guardia Nocturna.

Nada que la sacerdotisa no supiera.

-¿Cuántos muertos? - Preguntó Melisandre.

-Hasta ahora hemos contado ochenta o lo suficientemente cerca como para no hacer ninguna diferencia, pero me temo que este número seguirá aumentando. A algunos hombres de la reina los mataron. Y… Mis hermanos y yo…, queremos la asistencia del Dios Rojo para Jon... Quiero decir, el Lord Comandante.- Satín miró la suela de sus zapatos encontrándolos repentinamente interesantes.- Si negamos el honor de un ritual, estoy seguro de que los salvajes entonces tomarán sus armas contra nosotros y correremos un gran peligro.

El ahora líder Tormund había destripado a Bowen Marsh con sus propias manos y pronto todos sus hombres se estaban enfrentando. Nunca entendieron ni una palabra de los salvajes a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos del Lord Comandante. Él tenía razón sobre algo: los salvajes nunca se arrodillarían ante un rey, o una causa, a menos que pudieran respetarlo. Nunca se arrodillarían ante el Rey Stannis de la casa Baratheon, ni ante la Guardia Nocturna y su Lord Comandante. Pero se habían arrodillado ante un chico, y ahora que el niño había muerto traicionado por sus propios hermanos cuervos, cada y uno de los cuatro mil guerreros salvajes en el Muro se voltearon a los hombres de negro y el Rey del Sur.

-Un cuervo solicitó la asistencia de las Hermanas Silenciosas. Les brindamos nuestros caballos y llegaron apenas el primer rayo de sol iluminó el cielo. Están asistiendo sus servicios específicamente al Lord Comandante en la sala de reunión.- El chico respondió modestamente.- Me enviaron aquí para pedirle a mi señora Melisandre realizar las hogueras para los cuerpos que incluso no merecen funeral, si mi señora entiende que quiero decir.

-Sería un honor para mí realizarlo.- Melisandre asintió mientras consideraba lo que el chico le acaba de decir.- Prepara las piras.

-Sí, mi señora.- El joven corrió a obedecer.

\- ¡Asegúrate de traer al lobo huargo e invitar a los jefes a los salvajes para el funeral del Comandante! – Gritó para que la oyera. Los pies volvieron sus pasos. Incluso el ojo magullado se abrió hasta no poder cómo el otro. Satín se detuvo bruscamente sobre sus pies, su mandíbula cayó.

\- Mi... Mi señora. E-El lobo está fuera de control, mi señora. La bestia mató a cuatro hombres anoche y todavía tiene sed.- El muchacho dijo rápidamente tropezando con sus palabras.- No ha dejado de gruñir a cualquiera que se le acerque.

-Tráelo de todos modos. Sin sometimiento o violencia, las espadas podrían espantarlo, ya sintió la muerte una vez, no lo querrá dos veces. El lobo irá a su amo.- Era su respuesta final y su rostro era demasiado determinado para que Seda discutiera.- Ve a avisar ahora.

\- Muy bien, mi señora.

Satín salió de sus habitaciones para entregar sus pedidos a sus superiores. Habría otra conmoción, ella lo sabía. Incluso cuando su fuego no estaba ayudando ni un ápice, Melisandre podía oler algo en el aire. Había algo diferente en la forma en que soplaba el viento, más frío de lo normal y mucho más implacable. La magia en el Muro, ella podía sentirlo en sus huesos. El Señor de la Luz había establecido el escenario para una gran actuación.

Algo estaba a punto de cambiar.

Usualmente el servicio que provenía con las Hermanas Silenciosas no era solicitado a tanta distancia como lo era al Norte y más allá lejos de los castillos. El augurio que las prosigue no es muy digno para cada rápida invitación, muchos les temen, rezan por que estén lejos, y aunque no podrían odiarlas jamás las querrían de todos modos.

Muchas personas, la clase más alta hasta la más baja tiembla en presencia de ellas. Y tenían razón en hacerlo, el avistamiento de una sola Hermana Silenciosa significaba que otras dos o tres andan cerca, siempre en grupo, avisando que la muerte está cerca, y ellas como sus sirvientes trabajan en los restos que ella o él deja en el recipiente vacio. La orden de mujeres perteneciente a la Fe de los Siete cuya misión es atender a los muertos en el velatorio. Melisandre no entiende porque llamarlas, ellas sirven al Desconocido y no su Dios Rojo.

Los salvajes del otro lado del muro no entienden las religiones del "sur" después del muro de hielo, ellos creen en el fuego y es suficiente para la Sacerdotisa. Los cuervos y otros regentes preferirían venerar los árboles cómo Jon Snow, pero la mayoría daba devoción a los Siete y su Fe, y a las Hermanas que juran castidad y silencio a sus muertos. Eso no había asustado a hombres de violar y abusar de ellas.

-¿Retiramos a las Hermanas ahora, mi señora? - Susurró el cuervo que la escoltó fuera de su cámara.

\- No.- respondió Melisandre entre dientes.- Déjalas observar. El Dios Rojo no se espanta ante nadie.

La princesa Shireen alzó la cabeza y el gélido aliento que bajo del enorme muro frente a sus ojos golpeo contra su delicado cuerpo y poco faltó para hacerla trastabillar sobre la nieve. La reina Selyse la rodeó y pegó contra su cuerpo cómo lo haría una verdadera madre. La reina aprobó el funeral, pero no fue una sorpresa según los estándares puesto que la reina no tenía intención de apartarse de la gracia del Señor de la Luz.

El día era blanco cómo todo lo frío del invierno, gris cómo las nubes sobre sus cabezas y negros cómo el castillo y torre de la Guardia Nocturna. La nieve sobre cada ventana, escalera, baranda y puerta lo convertía todo en un mundo blanco. Puro y triste. Los cadáveres fueron colocados en las piras, formando un círculo perfecto. El cuerpo de Jon Snow fue colocado en la pira central, más alta que las otras.

Melisandre lo subió con la ayuda del líder Tormund. Por primera vez el hombre mantuvo la boca cerrada mientras subía a su considerado joven amigo a la pira. Podía escuchar los susurros susurrando, y el hombre de la Guardia quejándose. Jon Snow nunca había adorado al Señor de la Luz, ni a los Siete. Era más primitivo en su fe, eligiendo los antiguos dioses esculpidos en los árboles pero aún así ninguno dio un paso adelante y les arrancó el hombre entre los dedos. Quemarlo era lo que debían hacer.

Tormund se reunió frente a su gente, y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, sus ojos lo escudriñaron todo. La reina Selyse estaba en otra esquina cerca de los cuervos, aunque ninguno era aficionado de ella y su poder. La princesa Shireen tenía los ojos llorosos y la nariz roja de limpiarse los mocos. El contraste entre las capas negras y las capas de pieles, era sorprendente, ver ambos grupos manteniendo distancia, pero reunidos por la misma causa, con un mismo luto. Detrás de los cinco cuervos con antorchas cerca de la pira estaban cuatro figuras grises, inmóviles cómo estatuas.

-Traigan al lobo.- Ordenó Melisandre inclinándose sobre el Comandante.

Su cara no fue tocada por la muerte y las heridas fatales fueron cosidas. Por primera vez estaba ricamente vestido con una armadura oscura, el cabello peinado y la barba espesa corta y arreglada pulcramente. Gracias al servicio de las Hermanas Silenciosas. Una cara bonita para un hombre tan joven. Sostenía a Longclaw con ambas manos sobre el pecho, tomando el mango de lobo blanco con ambas manos. A pesar de todas las quejas que había escuchado anteriormente muchos habían declarado que la espada estaba hecha de acero de Valyrio y pertenecía al Mormont de Bear Island.

Una espada inestimable, sin duda, pero Melisandre insistió en que el Lord Comandante debería llevarla al otro mundo. Jon tenía gracia con esa espada, como una extensión de su propio brazo, quitárselo era igual a dejarlo desprotegido.

Su cara debería haber sido fría, pero todo en el Muro era más frío que él. Melisandre tocó su rostro suavemente, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Hubiera disfrutado de su calidez junto a la suya, pero él nunca la deseo, siquiera un poco.

-¿Quién era esa que querías, Jon Snow? - Se atrevió a preguntarle contra el oído.

¿Una esposa perdida? ¿Una mujer que tomó en un burdel antes de vestir el negro? ¿La princesa salvaje Val en la torre de la Guardia? No, el rey Stannis se la había ofrecido en plato de oro y la había rechazado. ¿Alguna sirvienta de su castillo? ¿La tal Ygritte que siempre resbala de sus labios cuando confundía su pelo rojo con el de la difunta salvaje? ¿Ó era otra persona? Nunca pareció preocuparse por nadie más además de su deber, a excepción de la hermana gemela que todos conocían.

Jon Snow no tiene hermanas, Alysa Snow estaba casada con uno de los hijos de Walder Frey, Sansa Stark era una Lannister desaparecida y Arya Stark, la hermanita, casada con Lord Bolton. Lord Snow también tenía votos. Lord Snow sabía. Pero aún así, una sorprendente posesión incomparable con cualquier ser viviente en la tierra oscurece sus ojos cada que ella toca el tema, ¿quién es esa hermana que lo saca de control y le arranca el sueño por las noches? Muchas veces lo había visto estudiando sus mapas, enviando hombres y viendo en la cima del muro en espera de la chica de su profecía.

Recordó haberle hecho la misma pregunta. “¿La extrañas, Jon Snow? ¿Darías todo por ella? ¿Incluso tu vida en la Guardia Nocturna?” Esa memoria vino a ella como un rayo. De cómo había arrebatado una reacción tan veloz de él, del frío, impasible y gris líder. De cómo los músculos de su espalda se tensaron aún debajo de las capas negras, y la mano enguantada se apretó sobre el mango pálido, sus nudillos estarían blancos a la vista. Con un movimiento perfectamente sincronizado, Jon la miró sobre el hombro, sus ojos grises... Era el gris oscuro tormentoso, la advertencia antes de una mala tormenta de nieve. El largo cabello negro cómo el alabastro, liso y brillante a la altura de la barbilla se sacudió, permitiéndole ver sus rasgos salvajes endurecidos. Su voz también fue diferente, el acento más marcado, su voz más baja y algo dominante carente de su característica calidez.

Snow no era el caballero perfecto, cortés y suave de sonrisa con hoyuelos que hace a todas las mujeres desfallecer. Sin embargo, era encantador en su practicidad y modestia, mostrando una astucia de la que cualquiera carecía. Melisandre lo vio marchar, con la idea casi deslizándose fuera de su lengua roja. Qué cosa más perversa a suponer, aunque su anhelo por esta hermana perdida siempre había sido lo suficientemente claro. “¿Alguna vez la entregarías a otro hombre, incluso uno honorable o uno de su elección? ¿Desearías haber sido tu quién la hubiese dado?” Ella lo miró con sus ojos rojos refulgiendo poder. Rojo a gris. “¿El mismo dilema te ha quitado el sueño no es así, Lord Snow?” No salió ninguna palabra de su boca como respuesta, pero escuchó la aproximación de la bestia, la lengua lamiendo los colmillos desnudos que la amenazaban.

\- ¡La Guardia se reúne y ahora su vigía termina! - Los hombres de la Guardia Nocturna dijeron al unísono.

Se volvió para mirar a los espectadores. Tormund Giantsbane estaba frente a hombres, con un rostro severo y una espada en la cintura. Todos los hombres del Muro estaban listos para una guerra que podría comenzar en cualquier momento. Estirando la mano, Satín le entregó la primera antorcha.

-Oh, R'Hllor, Señor de la Luz, deja que los que murieron renazcan en el esplendor de tu Luz. Llévalos a tu gracia y abrázalos con tu misericordia.- Ella subió la escalera. El rubí en su garganta brillaba como el fuego mismo.- Porque la noche es oscura y está llena de terrores.

Pronto las llamas eran altas y el olor a carne quemada se podía sentir a distancia. Caras solemnes estaban por todos lados para ser vistas. Miró fijamente la pira de Jon, pero esta vez no había pedido verla. Ella simplemente esperó.

Las llamas cantaban una canción propia y bailaban en la fría noche de invierno proyectando sombras en cada rostro.

-¡Porque la noche es oscura y está llena de terrores! - Los fieles al Señor de la Luz gritaron en respuesta.

Melisandre contempló a los hombres a sus pies. Desde Tormund a la reina Baratheon, de la princesa a los hermanos y las hermanas. Las mujeres seguían allí, las figuras la miran con la negrura debajo de sus capas. Y una más aparece, como si apenas volviera, la túnica larga del mismo color gris melancólico cuelga de la cabeza, las mangas alargadas casi rozan la nieve y la túnica besa el suelo. Una curiosa capa, piensa Melisandre. Los hombros de la capa se sacuden violentamente, y las mangas se levantan para perderse dónde estaría el rostro. La cabeza niega, niega y niega. La Hermana cae de rodillas y se desploma. Para el asombro de la Sacerdotisa. De repente, un sonido de un crack, luego el aullido de un lobo seguido de miles de voces que murmuran en estado de shock y terror.

La Sacerdotisa Roja se volvió hacia la pira, lo que vio hizo que ella se arrodillara alabando a su Dios Rojo.

El fuego besa su piel, mueven su pelo, pero no está no está ardiendo.


End file.
